The Shadow of What Was Lost/Chapter 3
| next= }} Summary Davian makes his way down a cliffside road along the oceanIt’s never mentioned, but from the map provided, this can only be the Vashian Ocean. to Caladel. When in town, none of the merchants call out to him, and he is avoided and stared at with wary or disgusted looks. He hurries to each of his destinations, and all goes smoothly, since none of the merchants refuse to sell to him or demand outrageous prices for their goods, which does happen occasionally. Most don't want to be seen dealing with the Gifted, but the Tol’s money spends just as easily as any other. Finally, Davian reaches the butcher’s shop. Inside, Master Dael, greets him matter-of-factly and takes the list that Davian offers. Moments later a Shadow enters the butcher’s shop, a boy a few years older than Davian, and Master Dael threatens the older boy out of the shop with a club. The butcher apologizes for the interruption and explains that no self-respecting shop keep would serve their kind, no matter what they may do up in Ilin Illan. He also mentions hearing about what Shadows have been up to someone called the ShadraehinWe learn more about the Shadraehin in .. Davian has never heard of any of these rumors and brushes them off as Administration fear mongering. The butcher tells Davian to bring his cart around back and helps him secure the last of his purchases. Just as the butcher disappears back into his store and Davian is about to leave, a group of boys start to harass him, calling him a Bleeder (a derogatory term for a Gifted). A sliver of panic creeps into Davian as he remembers the attack on him from three years ago, and he prepares to run. Davian calls out to an Administrator walking past in the street, but after a glance the Administrator ignores them and continues by. The boys continue to jab insults at Davian, calling him ugly and asking how he got his scar. Davian tries to get by them, telling explaining that the Treaty, but they block his path. Just then a man calls out and the boys scatter. Davian thanks the man, noting the crimson cloak of an Elder Gifted, and the man introduces himself as Elder Ilseth Tenvar. Davian recognizes the Elder’s voice as one that he heard while outside Administrator Talean’s officeIn .. Elder Tenvar tactfully asked if Davian could escort him back to the Tol, and Davian accepts gratefully. On the road back to school, Elder Tenvar and Davian discuss the attack, and how even fifteen years after the Unseen War, most Administrators and townsfolk still seem to hate the Gifted. Elder Tenvar explains that it is because even after the war they still fear the Gifted. Davian briefly recounts the attack on him three years agoAn in-depth recollection of it happens in ., and how another Elder, Taeris Sarr, who was passing by saved him. Elder Tenvar recognizes the story and Davian is surprised. Elder Tenvar tells him that what Sarr did by killing the men attacking Davian is rare, and that not many Gifted in Ilin Illan haven’t heard of it. Administration claimed Sarr found a way to break the Tenets, and as much as he denied it, the Northwarden had him executed anyway before Tol Athian could formally protestWe learn this is not the full truth in .. The conversation leads into the war and Elder Tenvar’s time during it. He tells Davian he spent most of his time traveling and when the war broke out, he went into hiding - avoiding the Tols and other Gifted - and was lucky enough not to be found. Davian can only imagine a time when things were worse for Gifted. Since Elder Tenvar is willing to talk about the war, Davian decides to push a little farther and ask about the Augurs. Elder Tenvar admits to being around them when he was in Ilin Illan and witnessing them hold audience and Read people, but never met any personally. Davian asks if they used Essence to Read people, and Elder Tenvar confirms that they did not. Essence can only effect things physically, but what the Augurs did, like Reading people and Seeing the future, went beyond what Essence can do. He does admit though that the Augurs could also use Essence, and Davian feels relieved to learn that his lie detection ability probably has nothing to do with his problems wielding Essence. Davina continues prodding for information, but there is not much more to learn as most of the knowledge of the Gifted was burned when Tol Thane was destroyed. Davian asks if Elder Tenvar hates the Augurs, but the Elder replies no. The Augurs were far from loved, but they were accepted. In the end, when their visions failed and they could no longer make accurate predictions, they panicked and covered it up, using the Gifted to enforce stricter laws against any who opposed them. Things fell apart quickly after that. Davian asks if the Elder knows why the Augurs visions stopped being accurate, but Elder Tenvar replies that it’s one of the great mysteries. He also recounts the night the Augurs were killed, when Vardin Shal attacked, and how he survived being there. The topic moves on from the war and the fall of the Augurs, and Elder Tenvar asks if Davian is ready for the next day. Davian responds with confusion, and the Elder informs him that the Trials have been moved up, that they will happen the next day at first light. He has been sent by Tol Athian to oversee them. After seeing Davian’s face, the Elder apologizes, having thought Davian already knew. The two continue back to the school in silence. Characters Appeared *Master Dael *Davian *Elder Ilseth Tenvar *Jeni (mule) *An unnamed Shadow Mentioned *Shadraehin *Elder Taeris Sarr *Administrator Talean *Vardin Shal Geography *Caladel *Ilin Illan (mentioned) *Tol Athian (mentioned) *Tol Shen (mentioned) *Tol Thane (mentioned) *Vashian Ocean Terms *Administration *Augur *Bleeder *Essence *Festival of Ravens *The Five Traitors of Keth *Gifted *Hunter *Loyalist *Outsider *Read *Sandin's Emerald *See *Shadow *Tenets *Trap *Treaty *Unseen War Category:Chapters